Accomplice
by Rissa-Brogan
Summary: A sadistic girl with a backpack full of guns plus Drake Merwin equals? im very bad with sumaries and titles, please read it though! Rated T for language and violence, possibly some crude humor.
1. shiny little presants

Devyn Nara was trying very hard to be quiet, and yet she was painfully aware of how much noise she was making. With every step she took there was the noise of metal on metal, and the grass seemed to crunch like potato chips. Even the wood of her usually-trusty bow and arrows were creaking as though anxious to give her away. The closer she got to the sleeping form on the ground the louder everything seemed to get. She stared, wide eyed, at him as a gofer hole she hadn't seen made her land hard, twisting her ankle and making the metal in her backpack clank loudly. She didn't move, waiting for the whip hand to lash out and find her in the dark.

But Whip-Hand didn't wake up. Didn't even twitch, except maybe the tentacle around his waist tightening. Breathing a sigh of relief, Devyn took a tremulous step forward and sank to her knees, a mere few feet away from the most feared person in the FAYZ, gritting her teeth as her knees popped treacherously. He was still. She started to take the heavy backpack off her aching shoulders, and turned her back to him, just for a moment, to open it. She wanted him to see them before he saw her, so maybe he would see that she didn't kill him when she had the chance to, and he might trust her. Yeah, right.

She rolled her eyes at her own stupid hopes, and glanced over her shoulder just in time to see his whip lash out. She fell flat on her back, feeling a painful sting as the very tip hit her throat with a crack. He didn't miss next time, and the thing wrapped around her neck, squeezing, making her dizzy and her heart pound, and he crouched over her, a furious snarl on his face.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, eyes glinting dangerously as the whip tightened just a bit more.

"Can't...breath..." she managed to choke out. He loosened his grip enough for her to talk, and she took a grateful breath.

"I've been looking for you, ever since I heard you'd left Caine. I saw what you did to Sam. It was beautiful. I can help you," she said breathlessly. The thing around her neck was still uncomfortably tight, and it didn't loosen any more.

"And how can you do that?" he asked suspiciously.

"I have something for you, in my backpack, if you let me get them."

It took a minute for him to answer. "Just remember, I can take your head off before you even think of trying anything," he said finally. The whip twitched as though to confirm it.

"I'm painfully aware of that, Drake," she answered as evenly as she could, then turned around and dug through her backpack, with the whip still around her neck. _I suppose I should be honored_, she thought dryly, carefully laying the gifts out beside her, one by one, checking to make sure the safety was on with all of them. After a few moments everything had been laid out with shaking hands: a smallish revolver, some sort of larger handgun, a submachine gun, and a long switchblade. Her bow and arrows, along with a pocket knife, Devyn kept closer to her, displaying them at the same time as making it clear they were hers. Then she turned around to face Drake Merwin, struggling to breath as the whip tightened again.

Slowly, though, it uncoiled and slipped away, caressing each of the weapons in turn as though he couldn't decide which to pick up and try first.

"Those are all for you," said Devyn proudly, not taking her eyes off the sadistic boy. His eyes, somewhere between blue and grey, shone in the dark, and his lips were twisted into a grin most people would describe as sick. Unhealthy. Disturbed. Then he looked up at her again, and the shark smile disappeared, and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Drake asked suspiciously. Devyn sighed, having known this was how it would probably go but still not liking it.

"Okay, so here's the deal. I've been living in Perdido Beach, by myself. No one knows me, no one could care less if I left. I saw you a couple times, while you were 'sheriff' and I saw what you did to people-"

"I can do worse to you," he growled, leaning forward.

"Just listen!" she said quickly, not wanting to get killed before she had a chance to explain fully. What did he think, that stupid Sam would send someone out to lecture Drake Merwin? "Look, I've always wanted to hurt people like that. I can shoot pretty well with my bow and arrows, so I cam hunt for you. I'm not a terrible shot with those guns either. Just let me stay with you, and I can do whatever you need."

"You just want to wait for me to take over then kill me," he accused. Hmm, sadistic and paranoid.

"I've never wanted to be in charge of anything. I'm perfectly happy to let you do that, and I'll do whatever it is you need me to."

He looked back down to the guns, his expression softening as he did.

"I like these," he said finally.

"Keep me and you get to keep them," said Devyn, jumping at the chance to stay.

"Fine," he growled, picking up the submachine gun and laying down again with his finger just outside the trigger guard, pointing it in her general direction. "But if you try anything..."

"I know, I know," she sighed, laying down, smiling a bit. Before closing her eyes she picked up her pocketknife, just in case.


	2. Off to do Caine

**Thanks to those who've reviewed! To those who haven't... *flicks open knife* I would really like some more reviews! Haha, kidding about the knife. Not about the reviews. **

**Just thought I doulf let you know so you can fully apreciate the time I took to write theese: I write them all on my iPod. It's not exactally easy to email myself something I've written on my iPod, then coppy and paste it, then edit it, then get it on here. Auto correct is not always helpfull, so if you see something odd that may be why it's there. Sometimes I dont see them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone. If I did Drake would've taken over by now and the Gaiaphage would be worshipping him. :)**

**I feel the need to appologize for the chapter name. It's suposed to be sarcastic humor. I think. **

* * *

><p>Drake waited until he was sure she had fallen asleep to even consider taking the gun off his chest so he might be able to sleep. He didn't want to take any chances with this stranger. After a few minutes he opened one eye to a slit and risked a glance at her. Her fingers were curled around the handle of an open pocketknife, though loosely. He reached over slowly and waved his hand about an inch away from her nose. Defiantly asleep.<p>

Now he sat up and set the gun aside, narrowing his eyes as he regarded her. Her short, tied back hair might have been either a light brown or maybe a dark blonde, but it was hard to tell with only the moon as light. He was fairly sure her eyes were bluish, with odd yellow slivers near the pupils. Short. Not any older than him, though, with a certain dark, unsmiling countenance when she was awake. Now she frowned in her sleep.

Maybe this...well, he didn't actually know her name...person could be of some use. The guns would be, at any rate. He still had yet to see weather or not she could do more than target practice with one. But no, he was sure she could. Anyone could, if they had a whip snapping in the back of their mind, reminding them of what would happen if they couldn't. With the comforting recollection of the fear in people's eyes when the saw him, he laid back an closed his eyes.

§...§

When Devyn woke up in the morning it took her a few moments to figure out where she was. Then she looked over and saw Whip-Hand, with the guns spread out around him like he'd been looking at them after she'd fallen asleep. Even in his sleep he had his tentacle wrapped loosely around the handle of the switchblade, smiling a bit as though dreaming of using it.

Sitting up stiffly, she picked up her bow and a few arrows, intending to try and get some food. She had brought a bit with her, but in the time it had taken her to find Drake it had all been eaten. So she would have to hunt for some meat. She took off her shoes and padded through the woods in near absolute silence, slinging her bow over her shoulder and trying not to stab herself when she put the arrows in the quiver. He liked her arrows. They were plain wooden things, with serrated steel heads. They could kill anything, as long as she could hit it, and ninety percent of the time she could.

A twig snapped a little to her left, causing her to jump a bit as she was startled out of her thoughts. Standing stock-still, Devyn peered through the leaves, until...yes, there. The tan pelt of a deer, munching on the sparse grass of a tiny clearing a few yards away. She was downwind, so it didn't smell her with it's sensitive nose, and wearing dark greens and black, so she blended in with the shadows. She smiled as she slowly drew her bow and strung an arrow to it, pulling it back to the corner of her mouth. Then she let it go with a satisfying _twang_, and heard it hit flesh with an even more satisfying _thump_. Smile broadening, she went to go collect her prize and bring it back for Drake.

Only after she'd ripped the arrow out and dragged the deer back by it's antlers did she realize that she didn't have any way to make a fire to cook it. Devyn cursed softly an kicked at the body of the buck, glaring angrily at the faint trail of blood. It could always be eaten raw...maybe. She knew that bird meat and human flesh had to be cooked, or it would make you sick. But she didn't know about deer.

"Stupid," she hissed to herself, trying not to wake the sleeping form a few feet away. "Why the Hell didn't you think to bring a box of damn matches? You don't have any idea how to light a fire with sticks!"

She stood there and fumed for a get more short moments before an old memory presented itself. Years ago, she had sat in the middle of a forest, hitting together two white rocks. After a while bright sparks started flying from the point where they collided, and she had smelled something like burning rubber. What were the rocks? Quarts? Some sort of crystal? Oh well, she still remembered what the looked like, and they were every where, if you just looked a bit. She nodded and walked back into the woods. When Whip-Hand woke up it would be to the smell of cooking meat. And she would prove how useful she could be.

§...§

There was a small fire sputtering beside the torn-open body of the deer, with chunks of raggedly cut meat speared by sticks, kabob style, sizzling faintly beside the fire. The woods smelled like barbecue. Devyn stood a few feet away from Drake, knowing she would have to wake him but beyond hesitant to do so. Finally, summoning all the courage she could find with a deep breath, she said as loudly as she dared:

"Wake up, Drake!"

Before she even had time to move out of the way he jumped to his feet, his whip hand only a blur as it whistled by her ear. There was a blinding pain, like a streak of fire, across the back of her shoulder, accompanied by a sharp _crack_! as the whip sliced through her skin.

"Ah, God da- mother-son of a-" she sputtered, falling to her knees at his feet as he stared, mildly surprised, and even more angry.

"Wait!" shouted Devyn as he drew back his whip again. Drake paused, the tentacle still healed over his head, coiling and twisting as though it had a mind of it's own. Staring at it, she spoke through gritted teeth. "Look, I was just going to ask you of you wanted something to eat. God damn it..."

"Oh..." He slowly lowered his whip, finally looking over to the sputtering fire and the deer, breathing in deeply. He stood there for a moment longer, staring at the food, then fell on it like a ravenous wolf. Devyn glared daggers at the back of his head, then pulled herself to her feet and went over to cut more out of the deer carcass.

"I think you owe me an apology," she spat after a few minutes, handing him more meat and trying to ignore the pain in her back as blood tickled it's way down her spine. 'I wonder if you can see the bone,' she thought sourly. Drake glanced at her as he took the meat, looking vaguely amused.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said.

"Oh, I shouldn't have woken you up so you could get something to eat, huh? Guess I shouldn't have even bothered going out to kill it for you?" she snapped petulantly, ripping onto a piece of her own deer meat.

Drake narrowed his eyes and cracked his whip a few inches from her nose, making her jump back an hiss with the pain on her shoulder.

"Shut up," Drake snarled.

"Oh very nice comeback," she said sarcastically.

"You're not indispensable," he warned with a growl. Devyn curled her lip.

"Who else do you have then, Whip-Hand? Are some of your people out here somewhere, or did they stay with Caine? Oh, and here's the big question: do you know where you are? Face it, I'm the only one who came to look for you after you left, after Brianna stopped you from killing Sam. I'm the only one with you because I want to be, and not just because I'm scared. I. Can. Help. You."

Drake glared at her in silence for a while, and she returned the look with just as much venom, feeling her stomach twist in a not entirely unpleasant way as she gave him her famous "death glare," as it had been called once. No frown, just a look in her eyes, as though her black soul had opened up behind her irises, a challenge. "Come on," the look said. "Look deeper. Give me a reason to snap. And then you'll break too."

"Alright," snapped Drake finally, turning back to his food. "Just don't ever wake me up like that again.

Devyn leaned back, satisfied, propping herself up on one elbow and studying him while he wasn't looking. She was finally there... "So how do you way me to rouse you in future, Master Drake?" she asked, only half sarcastic. For a moment he seemed lost for words.

"Don't," he growled finally. Devyn nodded silently and picked up her arrow to clean it, hesitating only a second before carefully licking the blood off the steel tip. She noticed Drake giving her an odd look and shrugged, given him a wicked grin but whipping the remaining blood off with her shirt, rippin it a bit in the prosses an displaying her swearing ability.

"You never told me your name," said Drake finally.

"You never asked," she shrugged, wincing as her cut shifted against itself, then held out her hand. "Devyn Nara at your service, Drake Merwin."

Drake reached out with his tentacle, hoping to scare her, but her eyes lit up darkly and she took it, sliding the reddish appendage between her fingers. He abruptly pulled it away, cracking it against the back of her hand.

"Don't do that," he snapped as she examined the slightly bloody red spot.

"Ok, then you shouldn't hold it out. What's your plan?" she asked, quickly changing the subject before he whipped her again.

"What d'you mean?" he asked blankly. Devyn snorted.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked, them when he shook his head, very slowly and clearly, "What do you _want_ to do then?"

"I don't..." he muttered. Devyn sighed, giving it up as a bad job.

"Caine," he said suddenly. She raises one eyebrow.

"You want to do Caine?" she asked, laughing soundlessly in her mind. Whip-Hand responded with a dirty look an his tentacle twitched and tightened around his waist.

"No. I want to take over Coates. And I want to kill Caine," he said flatly. Devyn grinned, a fairly good imitation of Drakes own shark grin.

"What you need," she said, her voice trembling with excitement, "is a plan. I'm good with those."

He sat up straighter, giving her his full attention.

"Let's hear it then," he prompted, almost sounding eager. Almost. After a brief moments thought a plan had been half formed in her mind, and she leaned towards Drake, whispering the general idea. His eyes narrowed distrustfully.

"Have you got a better idea?" she snapped. He hook his head irritably, an she snorted. "Didn't think so. Let's go, I can work out the particulars as we walk."

Devyn, who'd been cooking extra meat while they were talking, wrapped the strips in some leaves and put them in the smallest pocket of her backpack.

"You wanna put the guns in here?" she asked, looking over at Drake. "I don't think it's very likely to be able to carry them all at once."

"Then I'll carry the bag," he answered, snatching it away from her and lowering the weapons carefully into it, making sure the safeties were still off. Devyn felt the corner of her mouth trying to lift up at the loving look he gave the guns. The switchblade he considered for a moment before tucking it into his belt.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and started walking off. Devyn didn't move.

"Whip-Hand? You're walking the wrong way," she called, jerking her thumb over her shoulder to indicate the direction of Coates.

"I knew that," he snapped, following we as they walked throughout the woods, getting closer ad closer to the old school.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you guys think!<strong>


	3. New Motivation

**Ok, so I haven't uploaded anything in a while. now I have quite a lot to upload at once. And WHY DONT YOU PEOPLE REVIEW THIS! i am serious! maybe if you dont review i will kill of drake! dun-dun-dun-duuuuunn! actualy i dont think i could do that... but i will do something very bad if I dont get at least five reviews!**

* * *

><p>Devyn woke up and for a moment couldn't think why. Then she noticed she couldn't breath. <em>What the hell, why cant I breath?<em> she thought, starting to panic and buck against whatever was restraining her in the dark. It felt like some sort of chord.

"Shh…" a slightly familiar voice hissed in her ear. Suddenly Devyn noticed the hand covering her mouth and nose. She nodded, only now remembering that she was with Drake, very close to Coates. She nodded again, frowning at him and starting to feel a bit light-headed, and he took his hand slowly away. Now that she was paying attention she could hear loud, clumsy footsteps tramping through the undergrowth.

"Panda," Drake mouthed as she glanced over at his shadowy form. Neither moved a muscle as the footsteps got closer, and heard another voice with Panda's, complaining that Caine was stupid to send them out to look for food in the dark. After what felt like forever the sound of their clumsy scavenging faded away.

"Good thing you're such a light sleeper, I never would have heard them," Devyn muttered, completely serious. She could sleep through almost anything. Drake punched her in the ribs, choosing not to use the loud whip like he undoubtedly wanted to. If the plan was going to work no one could know he was there.

"Shut up," he hissed, his teeth grating together. Devyn didn't say anything, just looked at him, eyes narrowed at the ache in her side. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing, I guess," she sighed, feeling to see if anything was broken from his punch and thinking that his nerves must really be on edge. "I think now is as good a time as any, don't you?" Drake nodded, his eyes shining dangerously in the night.

"Yeah, lets get this done, the sooner the better. I cant wait to cement his hands…" he muttered as his face split into a grin at the thought.

"Alright, see you in a few days," Devyn answered, getting up quickly and turning away so she didn't have to hide her smile.

"If I don't see you in three days I'll assume you're dead. And if you're not I'll kill you," he whispered by the way of a goodbye. Devyn nodded and started walking away.

§…§

Devyn swaggered up past the gate and straight to the front steps, already slipping seamlessly into her role. It wasn't hard to do, she had to act too much like herself to present any challenge. All she had to do was pretend to be on Caine's side… Ew… Her lip curled up at the thought, but she quickly put on her arrogance again as she got closer to the guards at the door. There were two boys, maybe only a year or two younger than her, the taller with brown hair and the shorter with blonde, both looking exceptionally scruffy and hungry, holding metal bars that looked like the railings from stairs.

"I'm here to see Caine," she declared as she stepped up to them, looking superciliously at them and their dull eyes as she put one foot on the bottom step. They jumped and stood a bit straighter, hefting their rods in a way that they probably thought was threatening.

"Who are you?" growled the older one, trying to sound menacing but coming out hoarse.

"Leave the interrogation to your boss," answered Devyn with a slight sneer. "Where is he?"

"You cant-" The bow was swiftly drawn and an arrow strung, pointed directly between the eyes of the boy who'd been talking as Devyn glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Either you tell me where to find Caine or I make a delicious brain-kabob," she said flatly. The other boy, the blonde, laughed nervously, and she let go of the chord, only changing aim at the last second so she hit the first boy in the upper arm instead of between the eyes. He screamed and dropped the metal bar, falling to his knees and holding the wound around the arrow shaft. The blonde stopped laughing and just stared, ashen-faced.

"Now either you tell me where to find Caine or the next goes through your head," she said evenly, not taking her eyes from the boys face, contorted with pain and fear. She loved that look; it gave her a rushing sensation that never got old. It made her happy. She wondered vaguely if people could tell.

"He's in th-the headmistress's office!" the one that hadn't been shot stammered.

She nodded curtly, blessing him with a twisted, sideways smile, and walked past them through the front door.

"Don't you take that arrow out and break it, I'll want it back!" she called over her shoulder.

It took a while to even find the right hallway, and she got some odd looks from the few gaunt people she passed. Looks like, "Where the fuck did you come from?" Devyn gave them glares that made them drop their gaze and hurry away. Smiling as she rounded a corner, she ran into someone going the opposite direction.

"Watch where-" she started to snarl, then looked up and saw who it was. Caine. He was ragged and hollow-cheeked, but somehow a ghost of his confident manner remained. He looked down at the much shorter Devyn with mixed surprise and annoyance, then suspicion. Before she could move he pinned her in place with that stupid power of his. Devyn struggled with herself to not get angry; she really didn't like feeling inferior.

"I don't recognize you. Who let you in?" he demanded.

"The kid with brown hair out there. He still has my arrow in my arm, I'd like to get it back before he brakes it, after I've talked to you," she said, thankfully with complete calm.

"What do you want?" he asked after a second's surprise. _Wow, how original! "What do you want!",_ Devyn grumbled to herself. _Cant anyone think of anything else to say?_

"I have a proposition for you, Caine," she said out loud.

"Ok, lets hear it then…?"

"Devyn." she told him. "All the townies are saying Drake Merwin ran out on you. Couldn't handle taking on Sam. So you're missing the… motivation… for your people, right?"

"I can motivate them myself," he said huffily.

"But why get your hands dirty when you don't have to?" she asked reasonably. "I'm sure you have better things to do than baby-sit these morons. And - wait for it!… I can hunt. For food."

As if on cue Caine's stomach growled, and Devyn raised her eyebrows pointedly.

"Tell you what," she said while he was still dithering. "I'll go out and get you some meat, and you can think about it. Ok?"

It took only a second's hesitation before he released her, and she nodded and turned on her heels to walk away.

"Be back soon," she called. This was going to be easy to the point of boring.

She stalked through the woods, barefooted again for stealth. Devyn passed the place where she and Drake had slept earlier, but he must have already left. Oddly disappointed, she walked on, managing to bag an owl and a little fox. _Shame, really. They're just trying to get some food like me,_ she thought ruefully. She didn't have anything against birds of prey or sly little foxes. But either way they would be good to bring back to Caine. They would help her gain his trust, at any rate.

When she got back to the front door of Coates she saw Caine standing over the two boys who'd been acting as guards, looking angrily at them.

"When you're on guard you're not supposed to let anyone in!" Devyn heard him bark as she came into earshot.

"She shot Timmy!" protested the blonde, while Timmy just sobbed and nodded, gesturing helplessly to the arrow sticking out of his arm. The shaft alone was imbedded three inches deep into the muscle, and the tip of the head could just be seen on the other side as blood flowed freely from each hole.

"Suck it up and-"

"Watch out Caine!" said Devyn cheerfully as she sauntered up. She dropped her kill at the "boss's" feet and strapped her bow over her shoulder as she made straight for Timmy. The boy shuddered violently and a fresh waves of tears flowed from his eyes when he saw her, and the other boy took a few steps back.

"What are you doing?" Caine asked sharply, only just looking up from the potential meal on the ground. Devyn turned to him with her teeth bared into some sick perversion of a grin.

"I need my arrow back," she said, positively gleeful. "Could you hold him for me?"

Caine nodded emotionlessly and held up his hands, palms toward the boy.

"No, Caine, no, don't let her near me! Don't let her touch me!" Timmy howled. Devyn snickered and took out her knife, flicking it open in front of his face. "Nooooo! Help! Sid! Sid!"

Caine held the other boy in place as he made to help Timmy.

"You're the ones that let her in," he said coolly.

Devyn started humming softly as she dug her knife into Timmy's arm, near the shaft of her arrow. He screamed, and Devyn changed the pitch so that it could be heard under his shrieks and the horrified whimpering of the boy that had to watch. Now words could be made out.

"_I will never belong to you… again…_

_I will never belong to you…_

_Push! If you still need my pain!_

'_Cause I will never tell…_

_And scream! If you still hate my name!_

'_Cause I'll be where I fell…"_

After a few minutes (she had admittedly taken more time than was strictly needed) she had the bloody arrow out on the ground beside her, and there was a large, ragged hole cut clear through the boys arm, including the bone. Timmy himself had passed out for the moment. Devyn stood up stiffly and looked at the arrow.

"He wont be able to use that arm again. And we don't want another Whip-Hand walking around here, do we?" she asked Caine nonchalantly. He shook his head slowly.

"No… We don't…"

"And you want me to…?" she prompted. He had to think she would take his orders, and not just do things like killing his people without at least asking first. Caine didn't say anything for a moment. Then:

"Kill him."

Devyn nodded, deeply satisfied, and strung the arrow again, then waited for Timmy to wake up again before letting go. It didn't take too long, and as soon as she saw the look of horror on his face at the sight of the arrowhead pointed at him-

Her teeth bared in a vicious grin-

The other boy screamed "No!"-

Caine turned away and Timmy bolted up-

_Thump._

This time Devyn didn't bother being careful, she just wrenched her arrow out of the skull with a sound like an egg being stepped on; it had been shattered by the impact anyway. The other boy gave a high-pitched wail and ran back into the old academy. Caine turned to look at her, carefully avoiding turning his eyes to the gory body.

"Why didn't you just kill him to begin with?" he asked. "And get Sid to let you in?"

Devyn stared at him blankly for a moment before realizing he was serious, then the look turned incredulous.

"Where's the fun in _that?_" she snorted, before turning to go find a room for herself. "And where's the motivation for them?"


	4. Success!

**DId you review the last chapter? If you did you may now recieve an invisible animal of your choice, or an invisible cake of the flavor of your choice. If not, you will recieve a bomb :). **

* * *

><p>By then next morning word of Drakes replacement had gotten around. Devyn could feel eyes following her wherever she went in Coates, some scared, some angry, and some merely curious. By noon she was starting to feel like a circus side-show, and she would have dearly loved to go hunting, but it was too early in the day to catch much. It didn't stop her from reaching behind her and fingering the tips of her arrows every now and then, though, and pretty soon she had small cuts on the tips of all of her fingers. This did nothing to improve her mood. And Caine, being the perceptive person he was, noticed this when she stormed into the headmistress's office, slamming the door open hard enough to make the handle leave a hole in the wall.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, frowning.

"Did one of the kids you shot brake one of your arrows?" asked Diana dryly.

"No but if one more person looks at me I'm going to flay them, rub some bleach into their muscles, grind salt and pepper and maybe some vinegar- Oh, I'm sorry, Diana, Does this make you feel sick?" she asked suddenly, letting herself drop ungraciously into a hard chair. Diana's face had gone quite pale, but she still managed to toss her head and smirk.

"You're mad because they're _looking_ at you?" she laughed. Devyn curled her lip, showing her canines, but otherwise ignored the jibe.

"Do me a favor, Caine, and cut my arm off," she growled. "Maybe if I go get a whip people will be properly scared."

"I cant tell if you're joking but I'm going to assume you are," said Caine flatly. "You need both arms for that bow of yours and I don't want another psycho with a whip running around."

"Yeah, if I had a whip I might be able to take you, Caine! It's a joke," she explained as his face went stony. There were a few moments of awkward and/or bored silence.

"Did Diana ever give you a reading?" he asked abruptly.

"No, because I don't like to be touched," answered Devyn in a bored tone, holding her hand out, palm toward the ceiling. "And that is not a joke, but for you, Boss, I'll tolerate it without braking her dainty little fingers."

Diana gave her a dirty look as she got up off the couch she had been sharing with Caine and took her hand. It looked to Devyn that Caine was trying rather hard not to look pleased about being called boss.

"There's something, but not enough of anything to use," spat Diana, starting to walk away. Both she and Devyn wiped their hands on their jeans and glared. Devyn noticed with satisfaction that Caine's girl dropped the stare first.

"Ok, now that that's settled. I need a job, Boss. Give me something to do," grumped Devyn.

"I don't know, go hunt or something," he answered with a frown. "Leave us to plan."

"What am I supposed to hunt for at noon? Deer are mostly nocturnal."

Caine threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Well I don't know but I'm hungry!" he snapped.

"Do you have any objection to human flesh?" Devyn asked pleasantly. Diana looked sick again.

"Yes I have a huge objection to that," grumbled Caine.

"Fine then I will be back in time to stand guard tonight," Devyn answered loudly, standing up abruptly and reaching over her shoulder to touch her arrows. She ignored the new scratch and stormed out, thinking she would take a page out of Drake's book and raid the town. It couldn't be too hard to rustle up some wimpy people to follow her.

§…the next night…§

Devyn was standing guard outside the front door, drawing back the chord on her bow and letting it go again just to hear the sound. Her raid the day before had gone fairly well, which had gotten her well into Caine's good-books. She had also lost one of her arrows, though, and taken it out on the unfortunate Panda, who now had a black eye and a cut on one cheek.

She was just wondering how she could get Caine alone, and once she'd done that how she would find Drake, when she felt a thick snake around her throat and smirked, lowering her bow as she was dragged by the neck into the shadows of the trees.

"Hey Whip-Hand," she choked out. The whip tentacle around her neck was uncomfortable, but as long as she could breath she was fine with it. "Watch the arrows."

"Look, it's been two days, what is taking so long?" he demanded, pulling his whip away from her neck with a sharp tug.

"Well you try getting him alone long enough to whack him in the head!" she snapped, turning to face him and crossing her arms.

"Oh please, it cant be that hard!" he scoffed.

"Look, if you think that just because-"

"Where did you go, Devyn?" came Caine's voice from the doorway. She smiled, rolled her eyes, and shook her head as she left Drake to shrink back into the shadows.

"Over here, Boss, I thought I saw something, but I guess it was just a raccoon or something," she shrugged, setting her bow on the ground by the wall and inconspicuously picking up a soft-ball sized rock. He nodded shortly, but didn't go back in just yet. _Perfect,_ thought Devyn cheerfully, standing close beside him.

"So you're psycho like Drake, huh?" he asked bluntly. Devyn snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Wow, your small talking skills astound me. And I don't know what that means, 'psycho like Drake,'" she said flatly. She could practically feel Drake waiting, his eyes on them, still wondering if he'd made the wrong choice in getting help from Devyn, wondering if she'd double-cross him.

"You know. Sadistic."

Devyn just shrugged.

"Does it make a difference?" she asked, wondering how to use the rock without him seeing it coming enough for him to use his power to stop it. She was fast with a knife, stabbing something, but a rock was much heavier…

"It might," Caine shrugged. "I have a sort of bet with Diana, you see. She thinks you're psycho, but I think you just want to be on the winning team."

He flashed her one of his confident, winning smiles, which she forced herself to return with a crooked one of her own.

"Maybe you're both wrong," she said lightly, struck by a sudden thought. If she could just get the conversation to go the right way… It shouldn't be too difficult, being as neglected by Diana as he was. "Maybe I'm here because I know of a very attractive, intelligent guy is over here on this side."

Saying it almost made her choke on the disgusting words. _Dear God, I hope Drake just comes up behind him and hits him… He'll probably just leave it to me though, he doesn't know if there's anyone in the doorway._

"That sounds odd coming from you," Caine laughed. Like a politician's media laugh. "Who would that be? Hopefully not poor Panda, the name really fits him after the beating you gave him."

Devyn forced a bark of laughter, then said flatly, "Hell no."

"Will you tell me who gets a compliment like that? I wont tell anyone!" he coaxed. _How does Diana stand him?_ Devyn screamed in her head.

"Close your eyes and I'll give you a hint," she said out loud, managing to keep a calm voice.

"Fine," huffed Caine, closing his eyes, but smiling a bit.

Curling her lip in a characteristic gesture, she braced herself and touched her lips briefly to his, then-

_Whack!_

And he crumpled at her feet, knocked out.

"Alright Drake!" she whispered, "come on, he's out cold, and I want you to shoot me. Like, _now._"

Drake stepped out o the shadows, grinning like a shark, and pointed the revolver at her.

"Very nice, Devyn," he snickered, then put on a voice much higher than Devyn's. "'I'll give you a hint.' Do you want me to shoot you in the head or your lovesick heart?"

"Oh please I have no heart!" she snapped. "I just didn't want him to see me about to hit him in the head with a rock and chuck me through a wall!"

"Want me to save some of his body parts for you once I've killed him?" cackled Drake, clearly having fun teasing her. "Like his little-"

"Shut up and cement his hands before he wakes up!" she snapped, punching him in the arm, hard enough to bruise. He punched her back, making her stumble, and grinned at the still form of Caine.

"Go get the cement mix and stuff, and I'll drag him back there," he ordered, still smiling.

As Devyn left she heard the celebratory _crack! Crack!_ behind her, and Drake howling with laughter loud enough to wake all of Coates.

* * *

><p><strong>So are you going to review this chapter now? What do you think?<strong>

**1) what do you think of my character?**

**2) what do you think will happen_ now?_**

**_3_) who is your favorite character in the gone books?**

**if you answer these i will be your fanfic buddie forever... wait, that may not be a good thing... for you, i mean... i'll be nice, i promise!**


	5. Drake's Accomplice

**OH! I completely forgot! the song that devyn's singing when she takes the arrow out of the kids arm? It's called Disaesed, and is by my new favorite band, Seether. **

* * *

><p>Drake stood over Caine with one foot on his back, waiting for the cement on his hands to dry, or for him to wake up to find himself trapped. Devyn stood a little way away, snapping the string of her bow with annoying repetition.<p>

"Calm down!" laughed Drake. "What're you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried I'm trying to stay awake. What is it, two in the morning?"

He shrugged, reaching down with his whip to pull on Caine's arms to see if the cement has dry yet. His hands stayed securely in place, and he tossed a shovel to Devyn.

"Dig him out."

"Yes, master!" she said with a mocking bow, strapping the bow over her shoulder and snatching the shovel away from him. After about an hour's difficulty she managed to get the concrete block containing Caine's hands out of the ground and rolled him over so his head wasn't hanging in the pit. The sun was trying to rise by now, casting the sky in the east into a milky shade of bluish grey.

"So now what do we do with him?" she sighed, looking down at the inert form. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd hit him hard enough to kill him. But no, he was still breathing, at least.

"Go get some cold water, and let's see if we can-"

"Caine?" Diana's voice called, and they looked up as she came around the corner. Her face turned white when she saw Drake, and he gave her a shark-like grin as he cracked his whip in greeting. Devyn gave one of her twisted smiles at the look of surprise and fear Diana was quickly covering up with a smirk.

"Well hey Drake, did you decide to come crawling back to Caine?" she asked smugly, crossing her arms. Drake's smile broadened.

"Not exactly," he snickered, giving Caine's unconscious self a sharp kick in the side. A low moan came from the cemented boy, announcing that he was waking up. Diana saw him for the first time and took a step back from the pair.

"Oh my God, what did you do?" she gasped.

"I'm taking control now, Diana!" crowed Drake. "With no powers he's useless, weak, completely at my mercy! And so are you!" He laughed at her ashen-faced terror, then looked over at Devyn and flashed a sly grin at her.

"And you'll never guess what Devyn here did to help me! She was so sweet, really-"

"Merwin, I swear to God, if you ever speak of this I will _hurt_ you!" barked Devyn, her voice going a whole octave lower, rather than higher, when she shouted. He just laughed more.

"I'm king of the castle! No one can hurt me!" he chuckled, but still didn't say anything about the incident before Devyn had hit Caine. Instead he turned back to Diana, who was rooted to the spot. "Now go spread the word; tell every whiny brat here that their _fearless leader_ is as plastered!"

She stood there for a moment longer, seemingly unable to move, and he cracked his whip, leaving a bloody red line across the side of her neck. Then she bolted off in the direction of the front doors, another line of blood appearing on her back as the whip came down again.

"Now quite fast enough, Diana!" he called after her as she ran around the corner. Then, still smiling, he turned to Devyn.

"Water?"

"Where do I get water?" she growled impatiently, still stewing over the fact that Drake just wouldn't shut up about the thing she wouldn't even think about.

There's a little stream over there," he answered as he waved vaguely into the woods. She nodded curtly and strode off, picking up a little terracotta plant pot on the way.

Drake took the pot of water from her when she got back, took a drink, and then tossed the rest on Caine's face. He would have sat bolt upright, but the cement block around his hands got in the way, and instead he ended up falling over again as the sudden motion wrenched his arm, coughing and sputtering.

"What -Drake - son of a bitch!" he gasped, shaking water out of his eyes and trying to get up. Once again the cement block pulled him down and he sat down heavily, chest heaving as he glared at Drake, who grinned.

"You bastard!" he roared suddenly.

"Language, Caine," Whip-Hand snickered. "Don't want the small children all the way in Peridido Beach to hear that, and with as loud as you yell they will."

"Let me out of this thing or I'll- I'll-"

He was interrupted by a short bark of laughter from Devyn, who strode forward and kicked the concrete block, making him wince and look at her in disbelief. He'd only just seen her here with Drake.

"You'll _what_, exactly, Caine?" she asked, one eyebrow raised with amusement.

"_Devyn?_" he said, with a mixture of incredulity and hopelessness. Drake came up to stand beside her and slung an his whip arm around her shoulders, making Devyn smirk and Caine look even more confused.

"That's right, Caine, you know my accomplice here, don't you? Sly little devil, isn't she, tricking you like that?" said Drake happily, clearly enjoying gloating. He turned to Devyn, who had been watching as the tentacle wound around he arm, seemingly of its own accord. "Any suggestions of what we could do with Diana?" he asked. Devyn thought a moment, glad he had asked for her opinion. Maybe after the successful plan he figured she had valuable ideas.

"I'd say make her watch you kill Caine, slowly, then kill her just the same way," she said thoughtfully. She had her own preference to torture involving knives and sandpaper and Clorox bleach, something elegant in its cruelty, but why bother with all that when you were with Whip-Hand?

"Hm, and how do you suggest we kill them?" he asked, feigning deep thought as he contemplated Caine's venomous stare.

"Really, Drake?" Devyn snorted, nodding to the whip (the tip of whick was now around her elbow).

He nodded seriously, then yawned.

"Good idea. But not now. I'm going to bed, I've been up all night. But first…" The whip slithered off of Devyn, and Drake drew it back, letting it snap down against Cain's back, leaving a long, bloody gash through torn skin and clothes. Caine screamed through gritted teeth and put his head down, not wanting to show the pain on his face. Drake smiled and jerked his head for Devyn to come with him, and headed up to Coates, telling Sid to tie Caine up as they passed. Devyn gave him a twisted smile, and at the sight of the two of the most frightening people in the FAYZ, the poor kid almost passed out, standing there like a deer in the headlights.

Drake started to raise his whip, getting tired of waiting, and Sid hit his knees at his feet, his body shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Whip-hand looked a bit surprised to see someone crying at the mere sight of him, then laughed and brought the whip down on across his shoulders.

"Now!"

The boy scrambled to his feet, sobbing harder than ever, and ran away from the new leader.

"'Swinging to the rhythm of the new world order and counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums'," laughed Devyn. Drake looked at her like maybe she was just a bit insane. "What?"

He just shook his head.

"It's a song, dumb-ass," she grumbled. "I'm not crazy."

* * *

><p><strong>The song mentioned at the end of this chapter is Pet, by A Perfect Circle. i love the line "count bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums" i just had to put it in. and it seemed to fit, didnt it? <strong>

**Shall we have a little contest, as my way of attempting to get reviews? that and im really curious about what you guys think. send the lyrics of a song you think best fits drake, along with the name and artist, please, and i will form a pole with them so you guys can vote among yourselves, or something. winner will get some sort of prize, like being in the story? maybe? or getting to suggest what happens after Drake takes over? so send in the songs, please, and comments about the story too!**


	6. New world order

**Sorry I havent updated in a while i didnt really know what to do with this chapter. Consecuently it's not the best, or the longest. But you guys still need to review, and if I get just two more song lyrics i'll make that pole! **

**Extra special thanks to Pammywa (you guys have got to check out her story Giaphages Daughter, it's really good) and Jamie Wilson for being brave enough to be my fanfic buddies! XD. and to Atchair for the delightfull conversation about Drake's mental health!**

**Do I really need to tell you guys that i dont own anything but the ever-perky, friendly, happy Devyn, and her magical arrows of love and friendship? and the plot, of course. But I think you guys know I'm not Grant**

* * *

><p>Devyn didn't get up until some time around when the sun was starting to go down. She blinked the red sunlight that filtered through the window of the room she'd acquired out of her eyes and rolled off of the bed, ignoring the covers that were strewn over the floor. As always before going anywhere, she slung her bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder before wandering languidly down to the grounds, where she could hear the sharp <em>crack!<em> of Drake's whip. She wasn't sure who it was, but she wanted to watch this. _Learning from the master, that's what I'll do,_ she thought, still trying to shake the sleep from her mind.

She found Drake standing at the front steps, where Caine had been tied to the railing by the throat and passed out, talking to the meager collection of Coates kids. Well, maybe not talking, exactly. There was one kid on the ground at his feet, with a long, bloody gash carved into his back. It looked like he'd tried to tackle Whip-Hand, the moron.

"Anyone else have a problem?" he shouted, slashing his whip down on the unfortunate idiot's back again, making a dark red "x" with small bits of white showing where the muscles had been torn all the way to the bone. Devyn felt a grin spread across her face at the sight of it, and she leaned in the doorway, arms folded. No one said a word.

"Could I make a suggestion?" she drawled, trailing one scarred fingertip over the chord on her bow. Drake turned around, only just noticing her, and nodded. She continued in a voice loud enough to carry to the few kids watching. "Let the ones who want to leave go to Perdido Beach, and they die later, once Sam is taken care of. If they stay they-_probably_-wont die."

Drake seemed to think about it for a moment, then nodded.

"You heard her! You might even be able to survive in the town." It seemed like his next word were directed at Diana, standing near the back of the group. A shark smile flickered across his face. "For an while, at least."

No one moved or made a sound, except for the boy Drake had whipped trembling with barely suppressed sobs at his feet. Devyn saw Drake half-glance in her direction, and took it as a question. _Well what do we do with them now?_ All he was interested in at the moment was taking care of Caine, not the other idiots.

"Well what are you standing around like deer in the headlights for?" she snapped for him. "Go do something useful! Go scrounge up some food or make some sort of semi-useful weapon, you fucking rats!"

A few people jumped and looked at her, but it seemed like the majority or them were in shock. Panda, still sporting a black eye, backed away a bit. Devyn growled with exasperation and strung an arrow, at the same time as Drake cracked his whip over their heads. They finally got the massage and scattered. Devyn kicked the whipped boy in the side to speed him up in his departure, then turned to the once again unconscious Caine.

"What happened to him this time?" she asked, one eyebrow raised as Drake came over and stood beside her, looking down at him.

"When I dragged him over here he tried to run away, tripped over his cinderblock, and cracked his head against the stairs," answered Whip-hand nonchalantly.

"Idiot," Devyn snorted. "I'll go get the water."

She could tell he was awake when she was turning the corner with the pot of muddy water from the screaming and cracking of Drake's whip.

"I don't suppose you needed this after all," she called irritably as she stood a little ways away. She definitely did not want to get hit with the backlash from the whip.

"No!" Drake cackled over the sound of Caine's scream every time the whip hit flesh. Devyn rolled her eyes and threw the pot at Caine instead, watching it pretty much explode on his shoulder and leave clay shards imbedded in the already painful gashes from the whip. Shaking her head at his pathetically thin wail, she leaned against the wall to enjoy the show.

§…§

Devyn walked beside Drake as they went back to their respective rooms, watching Caine's blood drip from his whip. It was wrapped around his waist again, turning the fabric of his T-shirt dark with the blood. They were both in fairly good moods after the torture, walking with a shark-like and wolf-like smile and a certain amount of swagger that the heady sense of power brought.

"Did you hear him scream?" Drake snickered, his twilight-shade grey eyes dancing at the memory. Devyn yipped out a somewhat insane, hysterical laugh, making both of them flinch at the high noise. Then she shook her head at herself and snorted.

"I think _everyone_ heard him scream," she answered with a twisted smile, letting her canines show. Then she cackled again, though this time it was a slightly more respectable sound. "And did you see Diana's face when I showed her that strip of bloody skin?"

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world," he crowed. Devyn turned serious.

"I'll have to go tell Diana to patch him up when I go hunting tonight, we don't want him bleeding to death while we're not there to hear him cry," she mused.

"I guess," mumbled Drake reluctantly, pausing for a moment outside her door. She took of her ratty black (though I suppose they could've been brown for all the mud) converse, but didn't go in.

"Want me to wake you up when I get back, bring you some meat?" she asked, already reeling the wood of her bow in anticipation for the kill, the shaft of her arrows.

"Duh, all I've had to eat all day was some _lizard_ that Roger twerp found on the wall," he snapped petulantly. "I'm freaking starving."

"Alright, I'll come to you first, don't worry," she grumbled. "A little gratitude wouldn't be amiss."

The whip snapped across the back of her neck as she turned to go, leaving a sharp sting and a shallow scratch. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but smiled a bit. It didn't hurt enough to make her angry.

"You're welcome, Drake," she called without turning around. She laughed softly as his door slammed closed.

* * *

><p><strong>I did tell you guys it wasnt the best. Oh well. If i get, like, fifteen reviews by the time this is done I'll tell you guys who Devyn is based off of at the end. if you even care. :(. <strong>


	7. Enter Lupa, the Anti Devyn

**Ok guys, this one is even shorter than the last. Sorry. But i had this random inspiration for it while listening to my trusty iPod! Thank you, Seether and Evans Blue! I'm kind of worried that this may seem too out there, you guys will have to tell me what you think of it...**

* * *

><p><em>Well the toung inside my mouth, is not for sale<em>

_Any spirit left in me, is fading fast..._

There was screaming. It wouldn't have been a big deal for her to hear screaming while she slept; she had nightmares, after all. But these screams were real. Raw, grating screams that sent shards of emphatic pain through her. Agony. Pure agony… She clasped her hands over her ears and curled up in a tight ball on the coating of moldy leaves under one of the trees, trembling violently, but she could still hear it. But now it mixed with memories, flashes of images lighting up her mind like murderous flames. Then one scene stood out the most. And of course, it _would_ be her greatest pain and regret presenting itself to her, now that she was weakened by the screams and couldn't block it out.

_She always panicked when her sister played rough, even though she knew she would never hurt her. But she couldn't help being scared. Dinah came around the corner, hunched over and growling, and Lupa found herself cornered by the locked basement door. Why did her sister always have to do this? She knew Lupa was skittish! She raised her hands up and screamed as Dinah jumped around the corner. Suddenly-_

_Dinah's arms seemed to expand, becoming longer and wider, bruising as Lupa watched-_

_They both screamed-_

_Dinah's whole body seemed to be pulling on itself, her skin turning purple and red-_

_Mother called "What's going on?"_

_Dinah's skin started tearing where her joints were, blood bursting free like stuffing from a teddy bear being pulled apart-_

_Her arms ripped themselves apart, blood spraying everywhere as the bones tried desperately to escape on another-_

_Dinah stopped screaming-_

"Noooo!" Lupa howled, clawing at her face. She screamed and sobbed until her throat was raw. "No no no no no!"

_Should I throw another stone, to ease my pain?_

_Should I throw another stone, and seal my fate?_

Once she stopped, chest heaving as she tried to breath, there was only silence. Whoever had been screaming before was silent. Lupa staggered to her feet, feeling eyes on her from the shadows of the trees. The wolf there had been following her for some time as she wandered aimlessly through the woods after the cop driving the car had disappeared, and the car had crashed. The cop had been taking her from her hearing, where she had pled insanity, to Coates Academy, where she would be able to have good professional help and an education. Well, her parents had no problem paying for it, and having the uncle be your judge certainly helped. But now she had been in these woods for months, lost, and the black wolf she had dubbed Belladonna followed her, occasionally leaving her a dead squirrel or something to eat. Belladonna was the only reason Lupa hadn't starved.

_'Cause I don't believe in this world_

_Any more, any more_

_and I don't believe in me_

She took a shaky breath and looked in the direction of the screaming she had heard earlier. The sun had set by now and the sliver of white light that was the moon was watching from between the tree branches. All those months after she had somehow killed her sister, Lupa had wanted desperately to repent somehow. Every time she saw someone (not that it had happened yet) that needed some sort of help, she just had to try. She had put a baby rabbit out of it's misery just yesterday; it looked like it had been kicked so hard or stepped on in such a way that all it's ribs had snapped. She would have to go try to help whoever had been screaming. Even though when the screaming stopped it usually meant…

She shook her head and started walking. He may not be dead yet, and if he wasn't she would make sure he lived.

_And if i can rise above this, I'll be saved!_

_(can any body save me?)_

_And if I can die for love then I'm enslaved!_

_(can anybody save me?)_

* * *

><p><strong>The song is "Toung" by Seether. I thought it sort of fit, with the feelings of the poor Lupa and bla bla bla... So what did you guys think? Is it ok? What did you think of the anti-sadist Lupa? (dont worry, it will get back to Devyn in the next chapter). Did you like her? (I dont :P, hehe, but in a good not likeing way). Do you think the way I'm going with this is ok? come on, people, feedback! AND SEND ME THOSE GOD-DA** SONGS LYRICS!<strong>


	8. Wolves and Deer

**Um, hello? Anyone there? What? You've all forgotten me! please excuse me while i go die in a hole...**

**Oh yeah, I continue to not own gone.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered outside around a fire Devyn had started, watching the meat cook. About every five minutes she would slap at the air, or so it seemed, and Bug would suddenly appear with a welt across his face.<p>

"How do you _see_ me?" he whined, rubbing his face. Drake glanced over from where he was standing beside the fire with his whip uncurled and held ready in case anyone tried to get at the meat.

"How do these idiots not?" she snorted. "Are they blind or something?"

Bug snuffled and slunk away, and other than giving him a sharp kick to speed him up Devyn ignored him.

"Meat's ready," she muttered, stalking over to where Drake was standing and taking off the makeshift spit. "Alright, line up!"

Caine stirred feebly, causing his gashes to ooze dark red blood sluggishly, but everyone except Diana conspicuously kept their eyes on Devyn and formed a mob around her and Drake.

"Why do you get to hand it out?" he muttered, too quietly for the others to hear, as she flicked her knife open and started carving into the cooked deer.

"Because you wouldn't give any to anyone else, and we need them. Because I want some and you wouldn't give me any either. And because I caught and killed it," she answered calmly, handing him a large chunk of charred venison. He quickly walked away from the crowd and started wolfing it down, and Devyn started cutting more meat. Once everyone had gotten something to eat she dragged the carcass over to where Drake was standing, watching the surprisingly content Coates kids scarf down the remaining scraps and lick their hands.

"Any left?" he asked, nodding to the deer.

"What does it look like?" she asked dryly. All that was left was mostly bones with a ragged covering of meat, and the organs in the rib cage. "God I'm starving."

"Well why didn't you eat before you fed these morons?" Drake snapped, flicking his whip at them. "You're more useful than they are, at least."

"You really think I'm not going to eat?" she laughed. "Please, Whip-Hand, I ate before I came back, and I have a rabbit and a little bird stashed in my room for later."

She saw Drake's eyes narrow, and quickly said, "Look, I'll give you some if you want, but I'm the one who goes out and gets it, so you're not going to eat it all."

"Yeah, that bow and arrow of yours can really come in handy!" he said with a shark like grin. "Whatever happened to poor Tommy?"

Devyn returned a near mirror image of the grin.

"I think they ate _Timmy_."

"Well damn I wanted some!"

"I think you were too busy whipping the skin off of Caine to even notice, and I was to busy watching to care," she snickered, then glanced over and saw Caine looking over pitifully. With a sweet smile, she flicked up her middle finger, making Drake burst out laughing. As she turned her back to Caine she noticed Diana start to sneak over with half of her meat out of the corner of her eye.

"These idiots had better…" suddenly Devyn stopped talking and her narrowed eyes slid over to the line of trees.

"What's wrong now?" asked Drake, following her gaze and unwinding his whip from around his waist.

"There's a girl over there," she answered, loud enough to be heard, as she drew her bow and strung an arrow. "Come on out, unless you'd like to be joining us as dinner."

A skinny, ragged girl stumbled out of the trees, her brown eyes wide, shaking like a leaf. She took about three steps before seeing Drake, and his writhing tentacle, before stopping dead in her tracks.

"What happened to his arm?" she asked, eyes getting even wider. The way she stood made her look like a scared deer. Devyn's eyes narrowed, so glad this pleasant surprise had stumbled out of the trees. If she was a deer, Devyn and Whip-Hand were the wolves.

Drake's eyes darkened and a shark's grin revealed his gritted teeth.

"Like it? Let me show you what it can do," he snarled happily, lashing out with it and catching her across the face with enough force to throw her to the ground, crying out with pain. Drake examined the tip of his whip, then shook the blood from it. Devyn watched the girl sprawled out on the ground, her shoulders already starting to shake. Drake started to raise his tentacle again, but Devyn swiftly lowered her bow and arrow and grabbed his right shoulder. With a icy blackness behind his blue-grey eyes, he turned around and lashed his whip around her throat.

"Look, why don't we see if she can be of any use before killing her?" she choked out with a characteristic snarl, showing her canines. "If you feel you absolutely need to tear someone to shreds with that thing, do it to someone we already know is useless."

"Who's in charge here, Devyn?" he returned with just as much, if not more, venom, his whip tightening and cutting off nearly all of her air. If was through sheer force of will that she didn't start to hyperventilate, and forced herself to make words through the black fog forming in her mind. Remarkably, her voice remained calm (if more than a little bit strained).

"You are, Whip-Hand, but face it, you need to think things through before you go on and kill everyone," she hissed out. "Every action has a consequence."

"Wonder what the consequence of killing you is?" he said lightly.

"Nothing much, you just loose one of your biggest assets, and food."

With an irritable growl he released her in one sharp motion. Devyn sucked in air and glanced around, but no one seemed to have noticed; they were all gone trying to stay out of the way or in Diana's case, taking care of Caine, and neither of them noticed. She rubbed the raw mark on her neck, like a choker, that Drake had left, then looked back at him.

"Yeah," he muttered grudgingly, looking at the girl on the ground rather than her. "You're dead useful. So what do you suggest we do with her?"

"Well, if it was me, I would have Diana read her," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. Privately, she was wondering if Drake was a little bi-polar. It wouldn't surprise her. He nodded, winding his whip around his waist again.

"Ok, go get her."

"Aiy! Diana, get your ass over here and read this girl!" Devyn barked, causing Diana to jump and Caine to flinch and a shudder to pass through him. Diana shot one look at Devyn and Drake and scrambled over to where they were.

Devyn slunk over to the scrawny creature that was still flat on her stomach with blood dripping from her back, trembling, and knelt down beside her. Smiling to herself, she put an uncommonly gentle hand on the shoulder that wasn't sliced open. The girl looked at her through tawny, tearful eyes covered by matted black hair. Devyn grinned at her weakness, but if the emaciated thing didn't seem to notice the sick gleam in her eyes. She just sniffed, thinking she was being friendly.

"Don't worry about him, he's just - like a big Doberman puppy," she whispered, her gaze sliding to Drake's face, angry at being called a puppy. She winked, then continued talking to the girl. "He doesn't mean anything by it. I'm Devyn. You're welcome to stay with us, but we have to see if you can be useful. Give Diana here your hand. Diana! Get over here!"

The girl held out her shaking hand, and Diana took it, glaring at Devyn as she did. After a moment she dropped it again, and said "Three bar," flatly.

"Now get back to Caine, or something," Drake dismissed her, cracking his whip to give the words more emphasis. She quickly scurried off.

"Ok, so-your name?" Devyn asked the girl quite sweetly.

"Lupa."

"Ok Lupa, can you do anything-strange? Do you have some sort or powers?"

Lupa laughed nervously.

"What, like, growing creepy t-tentacles?" she said, tripping over the last word and looking carefully at her broken nails.

"No, like say, moving faster than humanly possible, or moving things with your mind, or shooting lasers out of your hands," answered Devyn lightly, knowing that the girl knew exactly what she was talking about. _Even when I try to be understanding no one trusts me! _she sighed to herself. _Oh well, that's why I have the arrows and a knife._ And she was very tired of playing nice.

"Or killing," Drake added with a wicked grin.

"Wha-how-no! I'm just lost and-"

"I suggest you don't lie to us," murmured Devyn coldly, a glint like the blade of a razor in bright sunlight in her eyes. She drew her pocket knife and flicked it open in one fluid motion and brought the tip of it to the soft point where the blue veins stood out on Lupa's arm. "So is that what you can do, you can kill?"

"No!" the other girl yelped, sheer terror making her voice squeak like a mouse being stomped on. Drake's grin widened a bit, and he didn't take his blue-grey eyes off of Devyn as she twisted the girl's arm behind her back, making her cry out with pain, and pulled her shirt away from her shoulder blades to carve a deep, thin "K" into the flesh, going right to the bone. Once again, a cruel perversion of a grin lit up Devyn's face, and she hissed, "Try again," over the girls screams.

"Fine! I can make people explode!" she sobbed. Drake suddenly burst out laughing, and Devyn threw her head back and lat fly a series of high-pitched yipping sounds that passed as hysterical laughter.

"That's good, that's very useful," she nearly purred when the laughing fit had abruptly ended. "How?"

"I don't know- aaagh!"

Devyn had dug the knife into her shoulder blades again and carved an "I" next to the K.

"How'd you figure out?" she asked cheerfully, starting to hum a tune under her breath.

"My sister- she scared me and I- aaagh!" she broke off in another blood chilling shriek as Devyn's knife bit into her flesh again, drawing clean lines of perfect red in paper-white skin.

"Keep going," ordered Devyn, and Lupa told her the story of how she had somehow killed her sister between screaming as Devyn carved into her back. While Devyn listened, smiling crookedly the whole time, she continued humming, and eventually words could be made out, just like when she'd been tearing into Timmy's arm to get her arrow back.

"_Leave your mark under my skin,_

_Oh my, how strong you are,_

_And feast your eyes on my distain,_

_And hope this one won't scar…_

_I will never belong… to you… again…_

_I will never belong to you…_

_Push! If you still need my pain!_

_Cause I will never tell!_

_And scream! If you still hate my name!_

'_Cause I'll be where I fell…_

_Come sit close to me,_

_Let me feel your breath. _

_Come sit close to me,_

_Hands around my neck._

_Come sit close to me,_

_Let me feel your breath. _

_Come sit close to me…_

_Close to me…"_

Still smiling, Devyn looked at the word she'd carved into Lupa's shoulder blade while the girl continued to sob on the ground. In neat, artistic writing:

"KILLER."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I ended it there. It was already three pages. So what do you guys think? i've kind of been blrrg with this story lately, so if anyone has any suggestions on what they think should happen now, as long as they're not completely stupid i will be happy to hear and possibly use them! if i use them i will give any one who suggested them credit, or course. anyways, please review, and the song, as always, is Diseased, by Seether. <strong>

**Oh, and I'm thinking about having Devyn and Drake get together, thoughts? the more reviews the faster i update. reviews please!**


	9. Diseased

**H-hello? is anyone there? Hello? Anyone remember me? Anyone at all? COme on people, I'm sorry, Ive been so busy with school and the animals and um- other stuff- that i havent had time to write much! I know, its no excuse. i await your reprimands via reviews. **

**also: as always, Whiphandgirl's story is amazing, if you havent already read it get up off your lazey arses and do it (Devyn's gone and inserted her nosey, medlesome self into her story!) and I am also obligated to ask all of you nice, mentaly disturbed people to also read "the Leech" by skylar johnson. be nice to her, people, she has a cuncussion. tell her to get better. **

**also: i do not own gone**

* * *

><p>Devyn went along behind Drake as they walked along the hall to their rooms, but she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, she just followed him drowsily. The Lupa girl didn't get a room, she'd just been tied up outside under the gazebo by a rope around her neck, like a noose. Thinking back on carving the word "killer" into her back and how much she'd cried when she'd overheard Panda say something about it and humming softly to herself, she didn't notice when Drake stopped abruptly and ran straight into him.<p>

"Sorry," she muttered, putting a hand on the wall to steady herself as Drake turned around and looked at her irritably.

"Whatever," he grumbled, eyes falling from her face to the line of raw skin around her throat where his whip had constricted. He looked quickly back up and said awkwardly, "You uh… weren't bad with that knife."

Devyn frowned incredulously, eyes widening.

"Did you just give me a complement? On _hurting someone?_"

"Um, yes."

"What, was that your attempt at being nice?" she laughed. He shrugged even moor awkwardly, his face turning pink.

"Please, Whip-Hand, don't ever try to be nice," snickered Devyn. "If it suits you then I'm a fairy princess."

He didn't say anything, and his eyes slid down to the red band around her neck.

"You know you can apologize for that, if you feel bad about it," she said lightly, seeing where he was looking. He didn't say anything, but put his hand on it roughly. It burned like fire, worse than the still unhealed gash on her back, but Devyn didn't flinch.

"Does it hurt?" he asked curiously, taking his hand away and sliding his whip around her neck in it's place. She couldn't help but flinch this time.

"Like a mother fucker," she growled, showing her canines with the usual snarl. He didn't apologize, though. Instead he jerked her closer by the whip around her throat with a sharp tug and slammed his lips clumsily onto hers. Then he let go with just as much force, making her stumble backwards and sit down heavily as he quickly slipped into his room and slammed the door.

"What the hell type of apology is that, Drake?" she yelled at his closed door. Making up her mind that if he did that again he would find himself looking down the business end of an arrow shaft, she scrambled to her feet and stormed across the hall to her room, slamming the door with a BANG.

§…§

Lupa could easily sense Devyn's terrible mood the next day. It was rather obvious, considering she came down at the crack of dawn and kicked her hard in the side to wake her up. She gave a piercing yelp as she sat bolt upright, clutching her side, where it felt like one of her ribs might have cracked, and looked up to see Devyn looking murderously down at her.

"D-did I do something wrong, Devyn?" she stammered, wrapping her arms tightly around herself in hopes of some slight protection from being kicked again and scooting away from the demon in front of her on her butt.

"Get up and come with me," Devyn growled by the way of answering and started walking away. Lupa started to hurry along behind her, but when she reached the steps of the gazebo she fell on her back, the rope around her neck pulling taut and not letting her go any farther.

"Um, Dev-Devyn? The r-rope-"

Devyn whipped around on her heels and let fly an arrow from her bow with a snarl. Lupa screamed and covered her head, heard a thump, but didn't feel anything. Glancing up, she saw that the arrow had hit the rope with perfect aim, right where it was tired, and severed it.

"Come on," Devyn barked.

Lupa didn't dare ask where they were going, just followed in the shorter girls wake as she led her up to the steps of Coats, where Caine was still tied up and looking pitifully at Lupa.

"All of you, get your lazy asses down here!" Devyn roared, making anyone closer than a few yards away flinch. Gradually confused, sleepy looking kids started trickling out the front doors, most looking around nervously, avoiding eye-contact with Devyn.

"I don't see why we have to get up so freaking early," grumbled one bold, suicidal boy, walking straight up to her. Devyn's eyes flashed like fire on a knife-blade, recognizing the boy who had tried to challenge Drake the day he took over. Her first thought was that she would love to punish him even more for daring to challenge Drake, and her second thought was that she'd like to do the same to Drake after last night. Snarling angrily, she grabbed the boys throat with nails like claws and threw him to the ground, kicking him in the stomach so that he rolled over and moaned in pain.

"Because I said to," she said in a deadly quiet voice. "And you do what I say, or you die."

"I'm not scared of you," he choked out in a trembling voice that betrayed his fear, clutching his stomach as he rolled over to face her and tried to pull himself to his feet. With a cruel bark of mirthless laughter and a wolfish grin, she slammed the bottom of her boot into his face and knocked him flat on his back.

"Guess you choose death," she sneered coldly, spinning around on her heels at the same time as drawing her bow and arrow with the usual lightning speed. But instead of pointing it at the unfortunate condemned boy on the ground, she strode back to where Lupa was watching, trembling slightly, and pointed the arrow straight at her.

"Time for you to show us what your power can really do," she growled. Lupa looked from Devyn to the trembling boy on the ground, who was staring at her with the same amount of venom he'd been looking at Devyn with, then to Drake, who had wandered out onto the front steps a few minutes ago and was leaning against the wall, watching.

"I-I can't- I've only ever done it if my life w-w-was in danger!" she squeaked in a desperate attempt to stall for time. But as easily scared as she was, she had no doubt in her mind that if the boy didn't stop looking at her like that and Drake didn't stop flicking his whip it would be all too easy to kill the boy.

"Easy enough," said the demon with a shrug, her teeth bared into a grin. "It is. Now do it, or you both die."

Tears started rolling silently down the frightened girl's cheeks, and she raised her hands, palm up, to the boy on the ground. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Devyn snarled impatiently and slung her bow over her shoulder and replaced the arrow in its quiver, instead pulling a long, thin dagger she'd stolen out of her belt and closing the distance between herself and Lupa. She grabbed her hair with her left hand and pressed the blade to her throat with her right.

"Do. It. _Now,_" she hissed, pressing the blade into her skin a bit harder with each word for emphasis. After about a second she got tired of waiting and started to dig the point of the dagger into the other girl's neck.

Suddenly Lupa let out a terrified sob, closing her eyes again and flinching as far back from the knife as she could, into Devyn, as she raised her hands again. This time, something happened immediately, and all eyes were drawn to the twitching, screaming boy on the ground at their feet.

There was a series of sickening popping noises as all the bones in his body were dislocated, and dark purple and red bruises instantly started blooming all over his skin. His body stretched grotesquely as his bones pulled away from each other with excruciating slowness, and the skin started stretching from the inside as they struggled to burst out of it. Blood poured out of his ears, eyes, and nose, and trickled out of the corner of his screaming mouth. Devyn was dimly aware of other people screaming too, and turning away from the nightmare scene, and of Lupa sobbing and squeezing her eyes shut. And there was something else, too… a sort different sort of screaming, punctuated by high-pitched, staccato yelps that sounded as though the person making the sound was either insane or in a great amount of pain…

Laughter?

Yes, laughter.

Two sets of it, but who was sick enough to laugh at this?

Sudden realization flooded her mind like blood bursting from an artery. Drake, no doubt, was one person laughing, the one with the lower voice, though Devyn wasn't entirely sure, because she had eyes only for the dying boy on the ground. The other, she had to acknowledge by the fiery pain in her lungs, the tears streaming down her cheeks, and the way the world seemed to be jumping about in time with the insane, now breathless laughter, must be her. She realized that the knife was still pressed into Lupa's flesh, and pulled it away with a sharp jerk, coating the razor-sharp blade in dark, glistening blood. Lupa screamed and stumbled backwards, and finally the boy on the ground's skin couldn't hold the bones-

One last shriek of pain from him-

Devyn's eyes finally found Drake's over the contorted body, just for a moment-she was right, he was laughing-

Lupa fell to the ground on her knees, scared, hurt, sobbing, but alive, clutching her throat-

And the boy's body finally ripped itself apart with a horrible tearing sound, every bone scattering, organs flying, and blood splattering every fool who had been stupid enough not to back away.

Dead silence, broken only by Lupa's sobbing; everyone else was either in shock, or in the case of Devyn and Drake, still catching their breath from laughing so hard.

Devyn stood frozen, knuckles white on the handle of her knife, eyes wide. She could taste the metallic, slightly salty, slightly sweet flavor of blood on her tounge where it had fallen through her parted lips, she could feel the warmth of it dripping slowly, thickly down her face as she stared at the mass of bones and organs and blood on the ground a few feet in front of her, in a dazed sort of ecstatic glee.

_I'm insane_, she realized for the first time, sobered a little by the thought._ How is this funny? This shouldn't be funny-but it is, what the Hell is wrong with me?_

She ripped her eyes away from the beautifully bloody mess on the grass and looked across at Drake through a reddish haze that seemed to cover her vision. She wondered for a moment if there was blood in her eyes, then decided that she didn't care. The same expression she could feel on her face was etched across Drakes every feature; a mirror of her complete awe and the same slightly manic, high sort of ecstasy. She was no longer mad at him. She realized she could hear singing, just a few second before realizing it was her.

"_And if I decide_

_that I'm alive,_

_that I'm diseased and ungrateful_.

_And if I confine_

_that I'm a liar,_

_That I'm diseased and ungrateful._

_Push it up!_

'_Till it breaks!_

_And if it bleeds!_

_I'll be ok!"_

* * *

><p><strong>The song, for those of you who still dont know (you should know all the lyrics, with as much as I type them) is DISEASED by SEETHER. and a bit or random: fur que is a good song too by the same people. please, if anyone is reading this, if you people haven't forgotten me: gives to me a review! hugs and knives for all, or i guess you're alowed the choice of the creepy pedo grin, if you really want nightmares!<strong>


	10. Devyn's Commentary

Hello, all you nerdy idiots. Rissa's making me write you a little note before she gets a move on and finishes my freaking story. She's not writing it herself, because she's too much of a pussy to claim she's writing it, since "author notes aren't allowed on the fanfiction site anymore, do you want me to get chucked off?" She had the stupid idea that this might work, cause Im the OC or something stupid. The moron still thinks I'm just a product of her imagination! ANyway, here's her message:

"Hey guys! Guess what? I'M ALIVE! And I am sooooo sorry I haven't written anything in forever, I've had a ridiculous amount of work to do, not to mention studying, music, and the book I'm working on obsessively. But I promise that in two weeks I will at least have a new chapter written, if not already downloaded. don't give up hope on me! I can still finish this thing!

Also, working the pole has turned out to be too complicated for my puny little mind :( so at some time I will make a little chapter thing with a makeshift pole on it."-no she wont, she'll get her precious account suspended, she'll try again to get her tiny mind around the poles-

"Thank you all so mush for the reviews and awesomeness! For you, Devyn has a verse that she would like to share. She thought of it while trapped and unwritten in my mind, while I was despising teachers for making me study and learn.

"I'm sharpening my knives,

Watch your back!

The bane of life,

DEVYN'S BACK!"

Plz don't hate me! :3 and im so sorry this wasn't a chapter! Iou!"

so yeah, that's that. Since we cant work on my story right just yet, I'm going to tell you a bit about what happened after the god of our "imaginary" world got sidetracked. I'm sitting here prodding at some orgens that splattered, giggling while a bit of blood kind of squishes out of the heart. Drakes looking around wondering why nothing's happening after the epic death scene. Panda is over with Lupa trying to clean the blood off of her neck, I think they're going to- what? Damn, Rissa says I cant say that... i think they are going to have inapropriate relation, then... And everyone else just froze...

I've gotta be done with this now, everyone's wondering where the hell I got a laptop in the middle of this weird nothing-scene. It'll get better soon! At least it better, Rissa...


End file.
